To be functionally literate in modem society, a person needs to know how to tell time. In the past, telling time meant interpreting the numbers on the face of an analog clock to which the clock hands point to indicate the time of day. With an analog clock, portions of an hour were often referred to in quarter-hour increments, such as a quarter past two, half past two or a quarter before three. These and other terms of common usage were learned when a student was taught how to tell time. Students are still taught how to tell time, however, there are now digital clocks which do not have the hands that are present on an analog clock. Rather, they display the hour and the minutes in numbers. On a digital clock a quarter past two would be shown in digits which are simply read. The hour is two and the minutes are fifteen, therefore, it is two-fifteen, two-thirty or two-forty five as the case may be. Although digital timepieces have become increasingly commonplace over the last twenty years or so, when children are taught to tell time in school they are typically taught with an analog clock. Accordingly, it will be appreciated that it would be highly desirable to have an educational tool for teaching young children how to tell time that teaches both the analog and the digital methods of telling time.